Franklin-Cover-Up-Skandal
Der Franklin-Cover-Up-Skandal oder Franklin-Cover-Up-Hoax begann am 29. Juni 1989, als die Titelseite der Washington Times mit der Schlagzeile "Homosexual Prostitution Inquiry ensnares VIPs with Reagan, Bush" erschien (Scan), und er endete als ein Geschworenengericht zum Schluss kam, dass die Anschuldigungen unhaltbar seien. Der Artikel der Washington Times Journalisten Paul M. Rodriguez und George Archibald legte die angeblichen Verbindungen zwischen Beamten in Schlüsselpositionen der Administrationen von Ronald Reagan und George H. W. Bush und einem verdeckten, mit minderjährigen männlichen Jugendlichen operierenden Prostitutionsring in Washington D.C. offen. Weiterhin berichtete der Artikel davon, dass zwei dieser Prostituierten sogar das Weiße Haus in der Nacht besuchten. Die Anschuldigungen beinhalteten u.a. "Entführung und Missbrauch von Minderjährigen zum Zwecke sexueller Perversion". Zu den genannten involvierten Schlüsselpersonen zählten Craig J. Spence, ein Washingtoner Lobbyist, und Lawrence "Larry" King, damaliger Manager der Franklin Community Federal Credit Union in Nebraska. Laut der New York Times vom 15. Dezember 1989 brachte Senator Ernie Chambers von Nebraska Berichte vor, nach denen "Jungen und Mädchen, manche aus Waisenhäusern, über das ganze Land transportiert wurden, um sexuelle Dienste zu leisten, für die sie entlohnt wurden." (Franklin coverup scandal newspaper scans, TheLawParty.org) Eckdaten des Prozesses: * Am 10. Januar 1989 hat das Bundesparlament von Nebraska ein Sonder-Komitee zur Untersuchung der Anschuldigungen einberufen, angeführt von der Senatorin Loran Schmit als Vorsitzende. * Am 30. Januar 1990 hat der Bundesstaatsanwalt von Nebraska, Robert Spire, nach einem großen Geschworenengericht zur Untersuchung der Vorfälle verlangt. * Am 6. Februar 1990 wurde dem ehemaligen Bezirks-Richter Samuel Van Pelt ein Sonder-Staatsanwalt für das Douglas County Geschworenengericht zugeteilt, das am 12. März 1990 zusammenkam. * Am 23. Juli 1990, nach Anhörung mehrstündiger Zeugenaussagen, hat das Geschworenengericht alle Anschuldigungen bzgl. sexuellen Kindesmissbrauchs aus der Anklage hinausgeworfen, die Anschuldigungen diesbzgl. als "sorgfältig zusammengestellten Schwindel" bezeichnend. Paul A. Bonacci Paul A. Bonacci gewann ein Versäumnisurteil über $800,000 an Kompensations- und $200.000 an Entschädigungszahlungen in einer Zivilklage gegen Lawrence King. Gegenstand der eingereichten Klage waren Entführung, Gehirnwäsche, satanisch ritueller und sexueller Missbrauch, sowie verschiedene persönliche Verletzungen (sowohl physischer als auch psychischer Natur). Der Richter urteilte nicht über diese Anschuldigungen, sondern lediglich zum Antrag auf ein Versäumnisurteil. Das Urteil vom 27. Februar 1999 an dem U.S. Bezirksgericht in Omaha, Nebraska war ein Versäumnisurteil als Folge des Nichterscheinens des Angeklagten King, der so die Auseinandersetzung mit der Klage vermied. Zur fraglichen Zeit war King aufgrund eines anderen Vergehens in Haft und es gab Vermutungen, dass er sich eine juristische Verteidigung nicht leisten konnte. Wie es das U.S.-amerikanische Recht und die Federal Rules of Civil Procedure verlangen, mussten die Beschuldigungen des Klägers aufgrund der Zeugenaussagen als faktisch klassifiziert werden, da keine konträren Beweise vorgebracht wurden. Auf dieser Basis hat der Richter dem Kläger Entschädigungszahlungen zugesprochen. Es wurde in dem Fall kein Einspruch erhoben. In weiteren Medien * Buch: The Franklin Cover-Up: Child Abuse, Satanism, and Murder in Nebraska ist ein 1992 erschienenes Buch vom ehemaligen republikanischen Senator von Nebraska, John DeCamp. DeCamp recherchiert bis heute weiter zu dem Thema und hat eine erweiterte Neuauflage seines Buches veröffentlicht. * Film: Conspiracy of Silence ist ein 56-minütiger unveröffentlichter Dokumentarfilm, der 1994 von Yorkshire Television produziert wurde. Der Film wurde in den Vereinigten Staaten als Programm des Discovery Channels für den 3. Mai 1994 im TV Guide gelistet. Doch wurde die Sendung damals entgegen der Ankündigung nicht ausgestrahlt. Sie wurde bis heute nie gesendet. Conspiracy of Silence wurde ebenfalls niemals im Kino oder auf Video veröffentlicht; dennoch schaffte es eine Arbeitsfassung ins Internet, die z. B. bei Google Video oder unter archive.org zu sehen ist. Befürworter des Films behaupten, dass er aufgrund politischen Druckes aus höchsten Kreisen zurückgezogen wurde; weder Yorkshire Television noch der Discovery Channel gaben eine öffentliche Erklärung dazu ab, warum die geplante Ausstrahlung ausgesetzt wurde. Quellen * Associated Press. "Omaha Tales of Sexual Abuse Ruled False", The New York Times, The New York Times Company, 27. September 1990, Abschnitt A; S. 15, Paragraph 5. * Robert Dorr. "Bonacci Gets $ 1 Million in King Lawsuit", Omaha World Herald, The Omaha World-Herald Company, 24. Februar 1999, S. 17. * Robert Dorr. "Judge Clears 3 More in Bonacci Suit Claims of Sexual Abuse Called Unsubstantiated and Bizarre", Omaha World Herald, The Omaha World-Herald Company, 13. Juni 1997, S. 26. * Robert Dorr. "Lawrence King Drops Appeal Of Judgment", Omaha World Herald, The Omaha World-Herald Company, 13. Januar 2000, S. 15. Weblinks * Information, Recherchematerial und Medien über den Franklin Cover-Up unter FranklinCase.org * Transkript eines Interviews mit John DeCamp zum Thema *Franklin-Skandal vor dem Zivilgericht * Exzerpt aus DeCamp's Buch * Des Moines Register zur $1 Million Verurteilung *NY Times über King's Anklage. * [http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=-7394798266998491777&hl=en Conspiracy of Silence auf Google Video] Category:Politische AffäreCategory:KindermissbrauchCategory:Vereinigte Staaten von AmerikaCategory:20. Jahrhundert